Live Brave
by kai anbu
Summary: "Aku datang ke sana bukan untuk mati. Aku bertempur untuk membuktikan aku hidup."... Setiap orang memang punya masalah, dan beberapa peristiwa bisa tak termaafkan, menetap seumur hidup sebagai luka yang terus menerus basah... (untuk challenge Kata Motivasi dari Shirei Shou). Alternate ending anime Cowboy Bebop.


Cowboy Bebop adalah milik Studio Sunrise, dari menulis ini saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun.

Untuk Challenge kata Motivasi dari Shirei-Shou. Jumlah word: 964, tidak termasuk judul dan catatan quote. Fandom Minor Cowboy Bebop.

::

Live Brave

::

Spike memeriksa kembali Glock kesayangannya; pistol otomatis itu telah menemaninya sekian lama; dalam keidupan yang tak menentu, semenjak belajar menembak untuk menjadi bajingan, menjadi anggota mafia yang ditakuti, hingga menjadi seorang pemburu bayaran dengan roman ala Robin Hood. Pistol itu telah menjadi saksi transformasi seorang Spike Spiegel dalam hidup; seorang remaja yang merindukan aksi, lelaki yang ditakuti di dunia kriminal sebagai anggota triad Red Dragon, dan kemudian… seorang pemburu bayaran yang insyaf . Pistol itu juga yang menjadi saksi ketika ia mengkhianati Vicious, ketika ia merebut Julia dari pelukan Vicious, dan membuat gadis itu berkorban nyawa deminya. Satu peristiwa yang membuat Vicious membencinya hingga ke tulang sum-sum; dan membuat nama Spike Spiegel menjadi daftar orang paling diburu di koloni Jupiter.

Vicious, Red Dragon… waktunya untuk bertanggungjawab, dan menyelesaikan semua urusan. Waktunya untuk menutup lembaran kehidupan masa lalu yang menggayutinya dengan berat, yang ia tutupi di balik perawakannya yang santai dan _easy-going_. Setiap orang memang punya masalah, dan beberapa peristiwa bisa tak termaafkan, menetap seumur hidup sebagai luka yang terus menerus basah. Merebut Julia memang bukan sesuatu yang terhormat menurut standar lelaki manapun; tetapi… cinta memang sesuatu yang penuh misteri; yang bisa membuat seseorang berubah total. Lelaki yang lemah akan kuat demi cinta, dan lelaki sekuat apapun dapat merapuh karena cinta. Hebat.

_Dan kau … pergi hanya untuk melindungiku._

Spike meraba dadanya. Jantungnya terasa sakit. Julia yang meninggal di pelukannya masih terbayang jelas. Darahnya yang merah mengalir dari celah di dada yang tercipta oleh peluru; tatapannya yang sendu, penuh arti, mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyesal untuk kabur bersama Spike… Julia tetap indah sampai akhir. Ia dan Julia pernah bermimpi untuk hidup damai berdua, jauh dari desingan peluru dan kehidupan keras mafia. Namun mimpi itu kandas. Kematian Julia meninggalkan lubang besar dalam jiwanya. Dan mungkin juga dalam jiwa Vicious. Spike bisa saja bersembunyi dan meletakkan Glock itu selamanya di balik lemari terkunci, hidup berganti identitas di rumah yang nyaman penuh kedamaian; namun ia memilih untuk kembali menembakkannya; dengan pekerjaan baru sebagai pemburu bayaran dan kru Bebop. Jet, sang kapten Bebop telah memberikan ruang dimana ia merasakan persahabatan sejati yang sesungguhnya; dan mengabdi demi hukum tanpa harus menjadi sok bermoral dan "terlalu baik".

Toh, perjalanan hidupnya akhirnya tak jauh dari peluru. Ia menganggapnya sebagai penebusan dosanya terhadap Julia. Dan mungkin, ia sendiri sedang memilih cara matinya kini.

"Mau kemana kau?" suara yang akrab itu menyergah kasar di belakangnya, diikuti todongan pistol yang dingin, kental dengan bau mesiu di belakang kepala Spike.

Faye. Faye Valentine, tengah brusaha mencgahnya pergi. Ia mungkin tidak mencintai gadis itu, dan gadis itu mungkin juga tidak mencintainya. Mungkin.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kau pernah bilang padaku untuk melupakan masa lalu, karena itu tak penting. Tapi kau masih terikat masa lalu, Spike!" protesnya. Mata Faye berkaca-kaca.

Spike terdiam. Masa singkat penuh suka-duka yang selalu dijalani mereka bersama-sama memang tak dapat dipungkiri. Ia, Faye, Jet, Ed dan Ein, dan juga Bebop.

"Lihat mataku, Faye. " Spike berbalik, menatapnya tajam. "Satu mataku berwarna berbeda karena suatu peristiwa. Aku melihat masa lalu dengan mata ini; dan masa kini dengan mata yang lain. Aku hanya menatap kenyataan yang tak pernah lengkap!"

Satu mata yang tak pernah lengkap. Karena selalu ada yang hilang disana. Jejak Julia dan Vicious, yang terus menetap.

"Jangan katakan padaku hal-hal seperti itu Kau tak pernah bercerita tentang dirimu, beritahukan padaku sekarang!"

Faye sedang menuntut rahasia dari lelaki itu; _siapakah kau sebenarnya, Spike? Aku belum memahamimu, aku masih ingin di sampingmu, dan kau akan pergi begitu cepat. _

"Aku hanya lelaki yang bermimpi," Spike tersenyum. "…dan tak pernah bangun."

_Mimpi masa lalu yang indah, yang telah usai, dan aku tak pernah pergi dari mimpi yang kandas itu._

"Aku pernah kehilangan memoriku dan ketika ingatanku kembali, tak ada hal yang bagus. Hanya Bebop yang bersedia menerimaku. Dan kau sekarang mau pergi begitu saja?! Apa kau mau mati begitu saja meninggalkan kita semua, seolah kami tak berarti bagimu?!" Faye berteriak histeris. Tangannya mulai bergetar.

Spike menatap Faye.

**"Aku datang ke sana bukan untuk mati. Aku bertempur untuk membuktikan aku **_**hidup**_**."**

Faye terdiam.

Dan Spike melambai pergi.

Faye menembak. Namun peluru-peluru itu hanya menembak kekosongan; diikuti tangisnya yang pecah; dan langkah kaki Spike yang terakhir terdengar. Faye bisa menembak kedua kaki Spike untuk mencegahnya pergi.. namun ia tak mampu.

-o0o-

Spike melangkah terhuyung. Darahnya menetes-netes di lantai. Glock di tangannya berlumuran darah. Ia tahu pelurunya telah habis. Tak ada yang tersisa. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai melemah, dan Glock itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sudah selesai, Vicious." Spike menatap Vicious.

Vicious terbaring di depannya. Sama sekarat, ada lubang-lubang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti dari beberapa titik di tubuh. Rambutnya yang perak masai bersemu merah, pemandangan itu mengingatkan Spike pada rambut keemasan Julia yang kala itu, juga berlumuran darah. Ada masa-masa di Red Dragon dimana ia, Julia dan Vicious menjadi trio pembunuh terkuat yang ditakuti se-Jupiter. Ada masa-masa dimana persahabatan yang hangat itu terjalin diantara kehidupan yang serasa diujung tanduk, sebelum ia dan Julia menjadi jengah dan memutuskan lari.

Tapi, itu hanyalah masa lalu.

"Kita hanya manusia yang terikat masa lalu. Sampai kapanpun kau takkan bisa menerima kalau Julia memilihku. Kau menolak untuk mengakui bahwa kau … kalah." Spike berkata, yang langsung disambut tawa pelan Vicious.

"Aku juga mencintainya. Karena itu kau kuburu… sampai mati." Vicious menyunggingkan senyum terakhir.

Spike tersenyum.

_Sampai mati. _

_Sampai aku mati. Sampai kau mati. Kau terus mempertahankan kehormatanmu sebagai lelaki yang mencintai Julia._

_Mungkin kita berdua hanya butuh alasan untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain… dan mencari alasan untuk mati terhormat. _

Spike mengangkat telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Telunjuknya menunjuk, ibu jarinya menghadap ke atas. Seolah akan menembak dengan tangannya…

_Telah kujalani hidupku dengan berani, seperti permintaan Julia, menjadi orang baik. Meskipun hidupku tak jauh dari pertempuran juga sepertimu. Meskipun aku tetap menanggung beban itu. Namun…_

… _aku menang darimu, Vicious. _

"Dor."

"_**You carry that weight**"_

_(_fin)

;

;

;

Quote:

**"**_**D**__**o not fear death. Death is always at our side. When we show fear, it jumps at us faster than light, but if we do not show fear, it casts its eye upon us gently and then guides us into infinity..."**_

(Laughing Bull – Cowboy Bebop)

catatan:

ijinkan aku bercerita tentang anime Cowboy Bebop ini. Banyak kalimat di dalamnya yang menurutku inspiratif namun non-mainstream. Sampai kapanpun tetap menjadi favoritku. Dialog terakhir antara Faye dengan Spike memang diabil dari anime aslinya, dan itu adalah kata-kata perpisahan paling non-mainstream yang belum ada tandingannya dalam daftarku hingga saat ini. Dan kalimat "you carry that weight" adalah kalimat yang muncul di akhir film, alih-alih "the end". Dan akhir-akhr ini aku baru paham mengapa "You carry that weight" yang muncul alih-alih "the end". Itu semacam pengakuan akan beban masa lalu Spike yang demikian kuat ditanggungnya. Quote yang menjadi inspirasi fic ini sebenarnya dikatakan oleh _Laughing Bull_, dukun Indian yang pernah menolong Spike. Aku masih ingat betul.

Kata-kata lain yang memorable dari anime ini bisa dilihat di : cowboybebop. wikia wiki/ Memorable_ Quotes_ from_ Cowboy_ Bebop (hilangkan spasi).

Nice to fulfill this challenge, Shou..! Terimakasih.


End file.
